Rue Helps Katniss
A few days unexpectedly go by, Katniss is waking up with leaves on her hands and Kiva by her side. Kiva: Katniss! Thank goodness you're alright. Katniss: Yeah.. What happened while I was out? Kiva: Well, two contenders are already dead. Katniss: That's it? Reia: Yeah. Katniss: Thanks. Reia: It's not us you should be thankful for. Kiva: It's Rue. She's the one who helped us patched you up. - While Rue and Katniss talking to each other, Reia and Kiva returned to Ratchet and the group. Kiva: Terra, what's going on? Terra: Well, we thought that this is a good opportunity to strike back at the contestants. Ratchet: We learned that they guarded their supplies with mines. Kiva: Alright, so we'll just take them? Terra: They are well-supplied, sweet pea. We need to even the odds before they hunt us down again. Clank? Clank: The mines have a pressure-sensor. Kiva: Huh?? Reia: Meaning one wrong step and the supplies go boom, and the test dummy along with it. Kiva: Oh.. Terra: Look, instead of risking one of us, how about we throw rocks at the supplies? Reia: Well, we need to be smart if we're going to send these packages flying. Kiva: Alright, let's get going. - Before they headed out, the gang stopped where Rue is heading somewhere else. But she has left a calling card- an actual call from a Mockingjay bird. Kiva: Whoa.. Terra: A Mockingjay bird? It's real..? Kiva: Sounds like it.. Reia: I suppose they'll do for now. Now, if I were a contestant, where would I hide the supplies...? Ratchet: Well, since they have nowhere else to go, my best guess is they surround their equipment in the start point. Reia: Ready to go, Kiva? Kiva: Yep. - As they reached back to the start point, the group hide in the bushes and can see the supplies are surrounded with mines, as expected. One of the contestants carefully traversed through the mines and ran back to the forest. Kiva: Looks very steep... Terra: I think I have an idea. Kiva: What is it? Terra: You see these apples over there? Kiva: Yep. Terra: See if you can let them loose by shooting an arrow. Kiva: Okay, my love. - Kiva set her arrow, aims at the apples and shoots, but she missed and hits a tree instead. Kiva: Darn it.. Missed. Katniss: Let me try. Kiva: Alright.. - Katniss then shoot an arrow at the bag. She hits it, as the apples set loose and touched the mines. At that moment, the mines exploded the supplies, which gave an even advantage for both Katniss and the remaining participants. Kiva: Nice! We did it! Terra: Great, that'll even the odds now. Kiva: Yep. - Some of the participants came back and sees the destruction site. One of them, named Cato- from District 2, snapped a boy's neck clean off. Ratchet: Ouch... Kiva: Oh boy... Which district is that poor guy from? Clank: I believe he's from District 3. Kiva: Great.. But, what about Rue? She might be in trouble.. Ratchet: We have no idea where she might be.. Kiva: Maybe the Mockingjay call should help. Sasha: Good thinking, Kiva. We should move into a safe position first. - Kiva nodded and the gang moved away from the start point. From that point forward, it only gets more and more tough. Category: Scenes